Not a Lonely Christmas
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [oneshot] Christmas Special 2004 For a time, Reno's and Yuffie's relationship was fine...That is, until Reno makes a mistake. What will Reno Chalmers do and how much will he do to gain back her trust? Slight language warning.


Not a Lonely Christmas  
_**A Christmas Special 2004**_

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Here's a Christmas special :) Hope you guys enjoy it! Since I think most of you won't be spending Christmas alone on your computer reading fanfics, I decided to upload this story a couple days before Christmas. Either way, enjoy! Oh, and **Merry Christmas!**

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 is not mine :(

------------------

Reno Chalmers walked into his apartment and slammed the door shut loudly, all the while taking his shoes off untidily. As he walked towards the living room, he tossed his jacket on the couch carelessly and glanced at the phone on his kitchen counter. Frowning, he wondered briefly why anyone would leave a message, and for that matter, who? A week ago, he wouldn't have been surprised if anyone had left him one, seeing that Yuffie always loved to let him know of her whereabouts... but now...

Grabbing his pack of cigarette from his back pocket, he stuffed one in his mouth and lit it while he pushed the phone button, half expecting Yuffie's voice on the answering machine, but was disappointed when he heard Elena's voice. Sighing slightly, he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and opened it up in addition to listening to his comrade's message.

_Reno. It's Elena, as you no doubt guessed. Anyways, there are a few reasons why I left a message for you. First of all, Reeve wants a **full** report on the mission relating to Arthur Mikaelsen's death. He wants it by Christmas, so if I were you, I'd hurry the hell up. Second reason why I'm calling... You've probably already guessed. Yuffie. I don't know what the hell happened between the two of you, but she's devastated with whatever happened, and I have absolutely no qualms that it's your fault. So better hurry the hell up and fix it, because well, I'm worried and you know damn well she'll be good for you. Lastly, Reeve is throwing a Christmas party. He wanted me to let you know. It'll be on Christmas, so I hope you come, and I really wish that you and Yuffie will be showing up **together**. Anyways, phone back when you want. And once again, for the love of Tseng, fix the shit between you and Yuff. Bye Reno._

Reno groaned as he ran his hand in his hair, somewhat annoyed and confused. It was nothing new; after all, it's all that he's been feeling ever since that day a week ago... He scowled as he remembered the event that happened exactly a week ago. _So? It's her fault she couldn't stand how I've always been..._

Another part of his brain told him differently... _Reno, Reno, Reno... It's not the first time, and you know it. And it's your entire fault too. If you weren't such a womanizer..._

Sighing again, he found himself doing what he did often the past week. Replaying the last message Yuffie ever left. It wasn't like he didn't miss her. They_ were_ together for a long time... And despite what everyone thought, or more like he thought anyways, he missed her terribly. He just wasn't going to admit it anytime soon, not even to himself, although he doubt anyone believed that he was fine... He was a wreck and **everyone** knew it... Elena, Rude, Reeve, Tifa, hell, even the bloody blond hero of AVALANCHE knew it. _God damn it._

_Hey Turkey! Anyways, I'm doing Christmas shopping right now, just phoning from my cell. I know you're still in bed, so I decided to leave yet **another** message for you when you get up. Either way, it's still early right now, but I hope you get this message before lunch time. You usually do anyways. If you do, I'll meet you at the Midgar Diner for lunch. Oh, and give me a call about what you want for Christmas! I've already gotten something for Tifa, Cloud, Elena, Rude, Reeve, hrm... And the rest of AVALANCHE, of course. I need to get **you** something, as well as Shera and Marlene, but it's no problem. Either way, I'll talk to you later when you phone. Love you tons Reno! And get up soon!_

He closed his eyes tightly as he put the cigarette out in the dish. Taking a swing of his beer, he thought about their relationship... He remembered how he had first met her at Gongaga during the so-called Meteor Crisis... And thought she was..._different_... from most of the other women he's ever met. She was loudmouthed, annoying, had extremely long legs and without doubt, a very flat chest, but it was also the fact that she could probably break even with him during a fight, maybe even kick the shit out of him, that drew him to her. Even with all her attitude, he found her... endearing and eye-catching.

Taking another gulp of his cold beer, he thought of the time he saved her from Don Corneo. A grin grew on his face when he thought of how she had stolen AVALANCHE's materia. What a joke. That time, he started to respect the little brat, but at the same time, became extremely amused at the colorful language that flew out of her mouth.

The next time they met was during the Golden Saucer... He was bored out of his mind and needed something to do, and she was just looking for someone that she could steal materia off of. So what happened? They ended up having a night of fun, forgetting the troubles they were facing, and became civil towards each other. She had even given him a kiss on his cheek and thanked him for the night, although he found himself a few materia lighter the next day, not that he minded. At that time, he almost saw her as an equal.

The last time they saw each other before the Meteor struck was in the tunnels in Midgar. No words were exchanged, but they both nodded their heads in greeting. And that very last time, he learned that he had actually wanted to talk to her.

When Sephiroth was beat, AVALANCHE and the Turks returned to Meteor to help clean up, along with plenty of civilians that were former Midgar citizens, as well as people from Kalm. Some from Junon had come to look for work, and had even later joined Shinra, Inc. when Reeve had rebuilt it.

During the rebuilding of Midgar, Yuffie and Reno had somehow grown fond of each other... And then they started going to movies, having dinner... At first, AVALANCHE was against it, but overtime, they begun to learn that it was what Yuffie had wanted, so they left her be. Then she moved in with him. At that time, Barret had already left for Corel with his daughter, Cid for Rocket Town, Red for Cosmo Canyon and Vincent went off to wander again. Tifa and Cloud had decided to stay and help Reeve with the reconstruction of Shinra.

Everything had gone as smoothly as it could, until that one day, exactly one week ago.

Reno shook his head, trying to remind himself of the rule he had stuck to for practically his whole life. _No commitments, no obligations, no responsibility, no nothing. No feelings, only one night stands._ And then he found himself feeling slightly empty without a certain dark-haired ninja and feeling annoyed at the rule he had stuck to for so long.

Finishing off his beer and tossing it on the kitchen counter, he lit another cigarette and walked out to his balcony, looking over Midgar as he thought about what happened exactly a week ago...

------------------

Like a lot of days, he woke up to see the answering machine blinking and like most days, he listened to the message as he drank the first beer of the morning. And like a lot of days, after hearing his girlfriend on the answering machine, he began to get ready for another day just like any other day.

Similar to almost everyday, he begun his walk towards the Midgar Diner and entered it. And like a lot of times... he had begun flirting with the receptionist. Maybe she was sick of it, or maybe she was just in a horrible mood that day, but the next thing he knew was that his cheek had started stinging from a slap, then a figure disappearing out the door.

It wasn't like he could blame her for doing what she had done. He couldn't disagree that he _had_ maybe done it too many times... But it was no reason to make such a big scene out of it anyways. It wasn't like she didn't know who he was before she met him. Reno Chalmers of the Turks... Reno Chalmers, the ladies' man.

------------------

Many times before, she had forgiven him after throwing a tantrum, but this time... He never heard from her. He heard from Tifa that she was safe, that she wasn't going to go back to his house anytime soon, that she still hasn't forgiven him yet. He figured it would just be a couple days, and after, she would be done with her little princess outbursts, but he was wrong. Even after a week, she still hadn't phoned to even say hi... He was worried.

He thought about calling Tifa up more than enough times, but he thought that it would make him look weak. This time, as he looked up at the sky, he wondered if he should actually phone.

He _did_ fuck up. And plus... _I miss her... Somewhat._ He finally admitted.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he grabbed his cordless phone and dialed Tifa's number in quickly before he could lose whatever thought and courage he had at the moment.

_Seventh Heaven. Tifa Strife speaking._

"Tifa..." Reno cleared his throat uncomfortably.

_Oh. Hey... Erm, give me a second._ A few moments of silence was heard as well as shuffling in the background. _Reno? What are you calling here for?_

He closed his eyes, _here goes nothing._ "Look Tifa. I know this may mean nothing to you, and you're probably not willing to help me, but..." He cleared his throat again, "I do miss her." He sighed, "I miss Yuffie."

_Well... There's really nothing I can do right now Reno. I know you miss her, we all do, but what you did was really wrong. The first time, fine, you were learning. The second time, you need time to adjust to having an actual girlfriend. The third time, it's already too much, but Yuffie has given you more than enough chances Reno. From what I've heard... it's been more than half a dozen times, and that is **not** okay._

"I know..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. He hated being scolded like a little kid, although he knew he deserved all of it. Most of all, he hated it when his former enemies were right and he was wrong. "Look Tifa... I know what I did wrong. I'm not phoning so you can discipline me like a child, I'm phoning to see if you can help me."

_You know what you did was wrong? All right. Fine. I believe you. But first of all, if you want me to do anything, I want you to **promise** you won't ever do something like that to Yuffie again._

"Well..."

_If you can't promise me that, then there's nothing I want to say to you. She is your **girlfriend**. Take a second to think about her. Take a second to think about **her** feelings instead of your own Reno... How would **you** feel if she flirted with someone else?_

Reno found himself wanting to kill whoever that came close to Yuffie without his permission. When he didn't say anything, Tifa did.

_Exactly. So now do you understand how she would feel? So will you promise now?_

"I can try..."

_I'm sorry Reno. Trying isn't going to be good enough this time._

He groaned silently, "Fine. If I can get her back, I'll promise I won't do that ever again."

_Second... You say you miss her. Do you love her?_

"Look Lockhart. Are you trying to help me or are you just playing around with me?"

_Reno. Answer the damn question._

"I don't know."

_I can't help you then._

He almost snarled on the phone, "Just tell me what to do. I can't decide whether I love her or not right now. All right?"

_Fine. But listen to me Reno. If you don't like her, don't ever see her again. And if you do, I think Yuffie will settle after you apologize and promise you won't do it again. If you want her to move back in with you and have complete trust in you, you've got to do more than that._

"What the hell should I do then?"

_How much does she mean to you? If she means a lot, I'm betting you'll do just about anything to get her back. If she doesn't mean all that much to you... then..._ A sigh could be heard over the phone. _Either way, I wish you good luck... I've gotta go now Reno. See ya._

"Bye. Thanks." He hung up. Then growled. _Now I'm even more fucking confused._

------------------

Several days passed and it was Christmas already. As Reno tied his hair back, he wondered momentarily if he would see Yuffie at the party... Then he wondered whether he would go or not.

Wandering in the streets of Midgar aimlessly, he decided at that moment that he was going to spend yet another Christmas in a bar, lonely, bored, and drunk off his ass, with the exception of the year before, of course... Last year, he had spent it in a fancy restaurant with Yuffie, Rude, Elena, Reeve as well and Cloud and Tifa, chatting away happily, drinking red wine and having tasty snacks the whole time.

He missed it.

As he walked past a store, something caught his eyes and in his mind, a plan formed...

------------------

As he knocked on the door, he hoped that someone would open it. His wish was answered when the exact same person he had wanted to see opened the door. Then it was slammed against his face until he used his foot to block it, then cursed himself instantly for his stupidity.

"What the hell do you want Reno?"

He shrugged as he held his hands up defensively, "I'm not going to hurt you Yuff. Where's Tifa and Strife?"

"At the party."

"And you?"

She shrugged, "None of your business."

"No need to be so cold..."

"Sorry. Can't do. If you're done asking you're questions, please kindly remove your foot from the door frame so I can take pleasure in slamming the door in your face."

Reno sighed as he ran his hand in his hair again, "Yuffie... Look. I know what I did hurt you—"

"You don't say." She replied sarcastically.

Instead of replying to her sarcastic reply, he continued, "I wanted to apologize. Please... Yuffie..."

"I want to forgive you Reno... I really do. But... It's not the first, nor the second time... It's been so many more..."

"I know Yuff. And that's why I'm here. I'm here to apologize." He sighed, "I know, you're probably thinking that this is a trick again, and I can't blame you." He shook his head, "Look Yuff, I'm really no good at this sappy shit... But these two weeks, it's been lonely without you. I really missed you, and if you can accept this apology one last time, I promise that I won't ever do what I did again."

She sighed as she released her door on the hold, "Come in. It's cold out... I'll make you some tea."

He grabbed her wrist, "I really miss you."

"Do you Reno? And do you mean this promise, or are you going to go flirt with someone else the second I turn my back again? I know I shouldn't be annoyed at something as petty as you flirting, but it hurts real bad... It really does..."

"I'm sorry..."

She smiled a bit, "It's a change, I guess... You're coming to apologize so seriously for once."

"I mean it Yuff. I am sorry."

She sighed, "Actions speak louder than words. And I know you're sorry, but it's just not enough for me to have enough faith to start the relationship again."

"Yuff? Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him strangely. "Go ahead."

He found himself speechless. "I..." He sighed, "Well..."

She raised her eyebrow, somewhat amused at the wordless Turk in front of her. "Yes?"

"Well... What do you feel for me?"

She rolled her eyes, "I think I've told you enough times what I feel for you..." She looked at him, "You just never returned the feelings. Not that I minded... I knew you weren't going to... I was happy enough that you were with me. I wasn't expecting us to get married and have kids..."

"Do you want to?" He asked seriously.

She looked in surprised at his tone, "Married?" She paused, "I suppose so... Every woman wants to get married to someone they love... I guess I'm not going to ever get married though."

"Why not?"

"They say that we can only **really** love one person during our lifetime. I think I've found him... It's a shame he's not one to get married."

He closed his eyes, hoping to calm his nerves, "Yuff?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

Then he opened his eyes, green against grey, he bent down on one knee. "I know, it's probably not the appropriate time right now..." He took out the present he bought barely an hour ago, "But... Yuffie Kisaragi... Will you marry me?"

Yuffie glanced at him, her heart racing wildly while wondering whether this was a trick or if he was being serious... When she saw his eyes and the way they flickered nervously, a smile graced her face. "Yes..." And then she found her vision blurry and it took her a few moments to figure out that she was crying. "Yes!"

Reno grinned as he slipped the ring around her slim fingers, and then swung her around once. "Don't cry Yuff. It's a happy day."

"It is... I just never thought..."

He brushed his lips against hers lightly, "I believe I should really tell you something now."

"What is it?" She asked quietly, looking at the ring on her finger.

He leaned forwards to her ear, "I love you Yuffie. I think I have for a while, I just didn't think about it until Tifa asked me several days ago."

She laughed quietly, "So that was _you_ that phoned. I was wondering why she was being so sneaky. I should've guessed."

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Reno asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled, "The better question would be... When are we going to tell them?"

He shrugged, "Whenever." And then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers again, "Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Reno..." She mumbled softly. "Your present is under the Christmas tree by the way, but there's no way you're going to get it now."

He chuckled, "All right. Later. I'll go see it later."

She smiled, "I love you Reno."

"Love you too Yuff."

"...Turkey."

"Brat."

"I prefer babe..."

He grinned, "Babe."

"Turkey."

He smirked, "Love ya." _Maybe not such a lonely Christmas this year... Or the next... After all, if I have a wife, it can't really be all that lonely. Especially with someone like Yuffie. _He grinned as a thought entered his mind. _ A few years later, I'm going to look back at this and regret I ever asked this loudmouthed ninja to be my wife._ He thought lightheartedly to himself.

"And here I was... thinking I'd think I'd spend this Christmas alone." She mumbled in his shirt.

"I thought that too babe. I thought that too. But the important thing is, right now, at this moment, we're together. And it's not going to change..."

A moment of silence, "You know Reno... you're not so bad at this sappy shit."

He chuckled, and a second later, she too, joined in.

------------------

Some hours later, when Tifa and Cloud stumbled into the house, they saw a sleeping ninja and a Turk curled up and asleep on their couch, oblivious to their surroundings except for the individual in their own arms.

Tifa smiled softly, "Merry Christmas."

------------------

Author's Notes: Yay! Hurray! I finished this in like, four hours... Four hours of sitting on my bottom, but it was worth it. I liked the ending, except I don't know if the addition of Cloud and Tifa at the end was such a good idea. If you don't think it was, leave it in my email or review and I'll remove it. Other than that, Reno was a little OOC at the end, I think, but I didn't know how else to end it. Either way, I'm still proud of it. Thank you for everyone who has been supporting me in 'Forever Lost'! I really appreciate it! Thanks guys :)

-Crystal Snowflakes


End file.
